


Kitten

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, inappropriate use of contacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Gilfoyle goes to his room and lies in his bed. He waits in silence. They haven't talk about what they were going to do that day but Gilfoyle hopes Dinesh will get the idea when he sees the package on the nightstand. He's a smart guy when he wants to be. He waits in silence and his body shivers in advance when he hears Dinesh opening the door.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Where is this idea coming from? I don't really know but I couldn't resist to write it.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is the first time I write porn in English and this kind of things... So I hope I haven't made a lot of unforgettable mistakes...
> 
> This is kind of important; Dinesh speaks Urdu in this fic so everytime he uses that language it is going to be written in italics. 
> 
> This being said I really hope you like the fic.

Gilfoyle looks at his reflection in the mirror. He could ask himself so many question about what is happening and how is this possible but he doesn't. He looks his eyes with the contacts; he has to admit he is hot with them on. His gaze is more intense and without the glasses his eyes can be seen without any problem and seem bigger than they really are. He blinks twice and makes sure they are in the correct place.

Since Jared is COO; Richard and Jared has been going to different places to talk about the new internet which gives them time to relax and do whatever they want in the house. And luckily for them this time they're going to be gone all the Saturday and part of the Sunday hence they will have time to have a day for sex and the morning after to do nothing and rest.

Gilfoyle goes to his room and lies in his bed. He puts the sheets over him to look like a bulge. He waits in silence. They haven't talk about what they were going to do that day but Gilfoyle hopes Dinesh will get the idea when he sees the package on the nightstand. He's a smart guy when he wants to be.

He waits in silence and his body shivers in advance when he hears Dinesh opening the door. "Look at you." He sits on the bed and places his hand over the sheets. "I've been looking for you all over the house." He moves slightly his hand till it's on his back.

"I was worried you had gone outside." He adds and Gilfoyle can hear a bell. He wants to move and kiss him but that's not allowed so he has to stay in character. "You're not wearing your beautiful collar and I was afraid someone could steal you." Dinesh moves away the sheets. "Such a beautiful kitten shouldn't walk around without his collar." Gilfoyle purrs when Dinesh's hands are retiring his clothes to leave his neck free. The leather feels nice against his skin and Gilfoyle moves his head to make sure Dinesh has space to close the collar. "Much better now." He says in Urdu now when he's sure Gilfoyle is comfortable and it's not too tight. Dinesh strokes his hair softly before getting close to his face and kiss the tip of his nose.

Dinesh touches the robe. "What a mess, did you get stuck in these ugly clothes?" Clothes are not allowed and Gilfoyle knows it but he likes the way Dinesh undresses him. He puts so much care like he's tangled in the robe and he can get out of there. Dinesh's fingers are always warm and feel nice.

When Dinesh finishes he taps his head and Gilfoyle nuzzles his nose against his fingers before he licks them quickly. Dinesh smiles and say some words in urdu; he loves talking in Urdu when he's a cat. Gilfoyle doesn't know the language but that's fine. He enjoys the uncertainty of not knowing what he's saying for sure.

" _I'm starving._ " Dinesh speaks suddenly in Urdu and buries his fingers in Gilfoyle's hair which makes him purr with pleasure. " _Let's go to have breakfast. You must be hungry too._ " Dinesh moves and Gilfoyle waits some seconds before he decides to go after him. He's not really sure what he just said but he's going to the kitchen so it's probably food. When he arrives he finds a bowl with cereals on the ground. The smell is coffee is nice and Gilfoyle sits next to the other.

Gilfoyle brushes his hair against his leg before he starts eating. This is good. Gilfoyle loves Dinesh's body; to touch it or to admire it and these days is so much easier to enjoy both actions. Dinesh is comfortable enough around him to walk around half naked over the house. Gilfoyle is so gratefully to see his shame to disappear little by little... Dinesh rubs his head absently while having breakfast. He even murmurs something he can't understand but his voice in Urdu sounds so fucking hot he's getting hard and the fact Dinesh can see it makes things worse.

They eat slowly because Dinesh doesn't want to rush things between them. The fucker is getting better at this. He just gives him quick touches that leave him asking for more. When he finishes Dinesh goes to the sofa and waits for him. And Gilfoyle goes after him on his hands and knees with winding moves.

Gilfoyle lies next to him in the sofa and waits. Dinesh buries his fingers into his hair and Gilfoyle purrs. It's something simple and innocent but there is something that makes him really hard. Dinesh's fingers are graceful and move in slow motion intertwining in his hair.  Till they go to his neck and yank slightly of his collar before going to his back. They follow his spinal to his lower back where he stops to go up again. Gilfoyle wants to complain and ask him for more but he can't. So he just groans displeased with what he's doing. And Dinesh smiles. " _So impatient._ " Urdu again. " _Good kitten gets rewarded._ " Gilfoyle doesn't understand what he just said but some seconds after he's putting out his cock. Gilfoyle looks at him and waits expectant. " _Go for it._ " Dinesh nods with his head and Gilfoyle straightens and ducks his head to lick his cock.

" _Good boy._ " Dinesh taps his head and Gilfoyle knows what to do. He licks it with his tongue. At first he's careful with his strength. But when he hears a snort from Dinesh he opens his mouth and engulfs his dick completely. He suppresses a gag before he can go up. " _Don't be greedy._ " Dinesh says but he just ignores him. He goes up in a slow pace before swallowing again. He can feel his cock tightening around his lips and growing at each movement of his mouth. It's a wonder he will never get used to. Dinesh dents his fingers in his shoulders and arms.

However one second later his left hand releases him and travels all over his side and back to digs his fingers in his butt. Gilfoyle jumps in surprise when one of his fingers is inside him. He has to stop and frees his dick when Dinesh moves it in little circles. He tries to recompose himself and in the meantime he licks his balls tasting the pre-come slipping through his dick mix with his saliva. Dinesh puts his free hand on his chin and tugs him. " _Lazy kittens don't get rewarded._ " His dark eyes glitter with pleasure and expectation. But he puts out his fingers from his hair and points to the ground.

Gilfoyle goes there and kneels before him just like Dinesh wants him to do. " _Now continue._ " Dinesh spreads his legs in front of him and when Gilfoyle is going to start sucking him Dinesh stops him. " _Never stop looking at me._ " He speaks in Urdu but Gilfoyle understand what he wants.

So Gilfoyle puts his lips around the tip of his cock and sucks it before he engulfs it one more time while never breaking the eye contact with his dark eyes. "Fuck..." He whispers closing his fits. Dinesh is completely hard which makes hard for Gilfoyle not to gag when he has his cock inside his mouth. But he represses them and keeps going up and down looking at him. Dinesh is lost in pleasure but he's in control of everything. Dinesh puts his hands on his back and digs his fingers. Dinesh’s breath becomes erratic second by second. One of his hands abandons him to try to grab the fabric of the sofa. His legs shiver and Gilfoyle knows he is going to come hard in his mouth. Dinesh doesn’t say anything; there is no point in that. Gilfoyle loves his come; loves the feeling of being choked with it.

Dinesh never breaks the eye contact when he feels the heat growing inside him; when his body is hot and the lower part of his stomach is burning. He cums inside Gilfoyle mouth who gags but never moves swallowing his semen. He stays still for two seconds before opening his mouth to leave his cock with closes eyes. Dinesh looks at him incapable of blinking; he is hypnotized by him; he stares at Gilfoyle licking his lips, trying to clean his semen, swallowing it. And Dinesh feels he could come again only by watching him; he still has come all over his face and the saliva is dripping through his lips. It’s a disgrace to look at him but so fucking hot. Dinesh leans forward and gives him a quick peak on the lips before he kisses him again hungry and desperate. He tastes his own cum with his saliva.

Dinesh goes to his knees and ends in front of Gilfoyle still kissing him; his hands cupping his cheeks. His tongue inside of Gilfoyle's mouth is playing, tasting, enjoying the intrusion till he breaks the kiss. " _My little cat."_ He mumbles with his lips against Gilfoyle's. " _So good._ " Gilfoyle licks him. Dinesh puts one of his knees between his legs and touches his hard cock and feels a groan against his mouth. Dinesh smiles and takes his hand to his dick and closes his fingers around it. It's nice to see he could cum without touching him. However he shakes his head at the same time he makes more pressure with his fingers. Gilfoyle jumps and gasps something incoherent. He has closed his eyes and has his lips parted and his face has cum yet... Dinesh loves the vision and decides to move his hand up and down too slow just to make him suffer. " _Do you like it?_ " He asks and sees Gilfoyle moaning more, looking at him with numb eyes. Dinesh then kisses his neck giving him small bites. And the exact moment Gilfoyle's body starts trembling he releases his cock which makes Gilfoyle to whimper.

" _Stay._ " He orders in Urdu. Dinesh is sure with some training he will be able to understand easy words. Dinesh stands up and when he is about to leave he sees Gilfoyle moving so he bends slightly his body and pulls him softly with his hands on his chest. " _Stay._ " He repeats then he points the ground. " _Stay._ " He says one more time before going to the bathroom. He takes a towel and soaks it with warm water before going back to Gilfoyle who is sitting on the ground with those yellow eyes staring at him.

Dinesh starts cleaning him. First the face and then the rest. He takes his time to clean him properly and invites him to lay down on the ground while doing it. He's thorough and leaves nothing behind. He never touches his cock though it is dripping. So when he finishes he pushes quickly with one finger his cock that twitches. Gilfoyle groans and all his body tenses. Dinesh encloses his fingers around it and puts his thumbs on his tip and makes slow circle moves. Gilfoyle's body spams and Dinesh smiles. Gilfoyle opens his mouth and is about to speak; Dinesh knows he wants to beg but he stops himself in time. To speak is forbidden and there are consequences if he uses any English words. " _Good kitten._ " Dinesh leans over Gilfoyle and strokes his parted lips and then he puts his middle and index fingers inside for Gilfoyle to lick them which he does willingly.

When his fingers are wet and ready he abandons his mouth and makes them rest in his tight. He puts more pressure in cock and when Gilfoyle arches his back he puts his fingers in his butthole; not inside yet. He allows Gilfoyle to relax some seconds before repeating the action but this time adding the fingers inside him. Gilfoyle's moans fill the room and Dinesh can feel his dick twitches with excitement. He could get hard again only with this.

Gilfoyle's body is wet and is shinning under the sun; it’s delightful. Dinesh makes slow circular moves with the fingers inside him.

Dinesh takes his time and sees how Gilfoyle's body writhes under his attentions. He moves his legs and tenses his muscles gasping uncontrollably. He is so near to the orgasm. Gilfoyle tries to look at Dinesh, tries to ask for permission but he can't and suddenly he feels soft lips against his and Dinesh is giving him a hungry kiss; he's sucking his lips and gives him a last soft bite on his lower lip before breaking the contact. Gilfoyle whimpers and desperately try to control his breath and spams. He wants to cum but Dinesh denies with his head.

He's not allowed. And Dinesh keeps playing with his hand inside and even adds another finger and with slow moves strokes his dick full of pre-come. Gilfoyle's body is tense and shivering; he's so near to the orgasm... His body is on fire and Dinesh must to feel it too because he puts his lips over his ear. " _Your master has given you an order._ " Gilfoyke clenches his teeth as hard as possible and tries to control his body. His hands search for something to grab and finally they find Dinesh’s arm. Gilfoyle raises his head and looks at Dinesh while sticking his nails on his skin. He's going to leave a mark but he can't... this is too much and... The word ‘fuck’ dies on his lips because Dinesh doesn't stop yet and Gilfoyle is about... And the moment he knows he's going to cum Dinesh takes away his fingers and rests them on his belly. He gives him a small and last stroke to his cock. Gilfoyle gulps and closes his eyes. He wants to scream, to beg, to... but at the end he just sighs because there is nothing else he can do. His body relaxes and Dinesh kisses him softly on his nose. "Good boy." And Gilfoyle knows he did it right.

Dinesh puts his right hand in front of his mouth. It is dirty with his fluids and Gilfoyle licks his fingers obediently to satisfy Dinesh. " _Good kitten._ " That’s the only thing he says before standing up and leaving the salon. Gilfoyle uses this moment to catch his breath and rest.

When Dinesh comes back he brings a bottle of water and some food to feed him. Gilfoyle drinks and eats from his hand and when he's finished Dinesh splashes some water over his face to clean the sweat; always worried with the cleaning. After that he sits on the sofa and Gilfoyle lies next to him with his head over his knees to let him play with his hair. Dinesh strokes his head delicately at first almost tentatively before bury his fingers and intertwine them between his hair. Dinesh's fingers feel amazing and Gilfoyle purrs under his touch before closing his eyes. He needs to rest.

This is nice. What they have is nice. After everything they've been through they are in the place they were always supposed to be. All the sick tension between them is gone and what has left behind is this relationship and Gilfoyle would have never guessed this could be so perfect. To be with Dinesh is weird but in a surprising good way. And Gilfoyle knows their colleagues are making bets about them and their weird relationship; and in another time that would have made him angry but not now and not with Dinesh. They can talk and theorize about how much they will last together; it's not worth it to think about them while that doesn't mess with Dinesh. He's fine with that as long their silly bets don’t make Dinesh feel insecure about himself.

Gilfoyle sighs with his soft strokes; he couldn't be happier that moment. He has everything he wants. He can be like this with one person; he feels safe right now. Gilfoyle trusts Dinesh and he's not the kind of person who trusts other people easily; he had some trust issues even with Tara but with Dinesh is different. Gilfoyle adjust his posture to be more comfortable and lets his head on Dinesh's legs. He closes his eyes and stops thinking about anything that is not Dinesh and his slender fingers.

Dinesh notices the change in Gilfoyle breath. He's about to fall asleep. Dinesh puts his fingers behind his ears and massages that zone which makes Gilfoyle purrs with pleasure. Dinesh keeping touching him till he knows the other is sleeping. And that's when Dinesh goes back to play with his hair. He needs to rest and Dinesh will give him that. There is no rush since the others won't come back till next day on the afternoon. So they can enjoy sex and lazy moments like that.

Dinesh looks at his face and enjoys the fulfilment feeling that comes. He's happy. Dinesh hasn't been this happy since he was a child so sometimes that feeling is like a surprise to him. He doesn't need to prove anything and that awful need to lie and pretend has almost disappeared. However he's too used to those feeling so sometimes he forgets how happy he really is; and free since the need to be superior is dead and can enjoy his moments with Gilfoyle like this one. He has Gilfoyle under his control and could do anything to him but he doesn't want to try anything that could hurt Gilfoyle.

Their relationship has improved a lot since they started this. They still fight and there is a lot of bickering at work but there are lines now that they don’t want to cross. And none of them is cruel with the other. They have a nice competition from time to time but no more mean comments or humiliation in front of the rest. They enjoy their time together. And they work better now; Dinesh works more relaxed these days and his work has improved a lot since he doesn't have to worry about Gilfoyle insulting him or his code. This relationship has made a lot of things better between them. And now Dinesh realizes they could have been like this for a long time of not for their stupidity.

Dinesh sighs and keep watching the TV. It's a boring documentary about penguins that for some reason he can't stop watching. When it finishes Dinesh decides it's a good moment to continue with what they were doing.

Gilfoyle has had enough time to rest. So Dinesh's hands abandon his hair and go to his collarbone and neck. The hand on his neck keeps moving to his nipple where he places his index finger to start making some circular moves. It's a good way to wake him up. Dinesh bites his lips when he hears Gilfoyle groaning softly. He leans on till he leans his body to kiss him on the lips and takes advantage of the fact Gilfoyle is not completely awake to bit his lower lip in order to surprise him. Gilfoyle makes a discomfort noise and opens his eyes to look at him. Under the vision of those yellow eyes Dinesh feels his cock twitching. So he kisses him harder and twists his nipple with his fingers; he swallows his moan and enjoys the jump he does over his lap. Gilfoyle writhes to face up Dinesh and be able to make the contact deeper.

" _Easy kitten._ " Dinesh mutters against his mouth but he keeps kissing him. And now it's Gilfoyle turns to bite him but he does it slightly harder than he should which makes him win a slap on his left thigh. Gilfoyle groans with pleasure while Dinesh squeezes his cheek. He can feel his dick growing. Now he is completely awake and ready to continue with this.

Dinesh moves his body under him and frees himself. " _Stay._ " He orders and this time Gilfoyle remains in his place. Dinesh smiles and pats his head with a smile before going to their room and come back with a box whose content is unknown to Gilfoyle. Dinesh points to the ground. " _Down._ " He simply says and has to repeat the order when he sees the other won't move. Gilfoyle is really into this today. " _Good kittens won't get rewarded if they don't listen to their master._ " And this time Gilfoyle follows his indication. The word master in English has that power over him and Dinesh knows how to use it. Dinesh kneels in front of him and indicates him to face the sofa and put his hands over it. Dinesh places then his hands on both sides of his hip to pull his body to the position he needs him to have.

And Gilfoyle knows what he's going to do the moment he feels his hand travelling through his spine up and down before going to his legs to separate them. Dinesh squeezes his cheeks hard and right and after that he opens them to put his head between them. And the moment he feels his wet tongue over his butt hole Gilfoyle has to bit his lower lip to not shout 'fuck' and ruin everything.

He needs to control himself. Gilfoyle grabs the fabric of the sofa desperately and swallows everything he wants to say in a deep groan while Dinesh keeps working with his tongue. He takes his time on the task. Dinesh moves his tongue slowly and softly over his skin; never pushing. Gilfoyle spreads his legs all he can so Dinesh can have a more comfortable posture behind. And the moment Dinesh pushes inside him Gilfoyle moans loudly and arches all he can to leave his butt more exposed to him; he places his forehead on the sofa and loses the control over his own breath at the same time his pulse races uncontrollably. Fuck is all he wants to say. Dinesh is so fucking good at this; so fucking goo at controlling the pace and leaving him always asking for more. Gilfoyle would have started begging but he can't talk and that's so fucking unread.

He wants more.

Fucking Dinesh.

His fingers go inside his cleft to push away his cheeks to push further his tongue inside his hole. His insides are burning and his dick is once again twiching hard at every second. He could come just with this but he's not allowed and that simple thought makes his dick harder. And he wants to touch himself so badly...

 

Gilfoyle frees one of his hands and guides it shivering to his tight. Maybe he can... Maybe Dinesh will let him touch himself but the moment he lays his middle finger on the top of his cock Dinesh is grabbing his wrist. His mouth abandons his task and he feels his breath against his hole.

" _Did your_ master _tell you to touch yourself_?" Dinesh hisses and Gilfoyle melts when he hears the word master in English, the only one he pronounces in English. He doesn't understand the rest of the question but he knows the correct answer to that. He shakes his head to both sides and purrs. After some seconds Dinesh lets go his arm. " _Bad kitten never gets anything_." Fucking Urdu, Gilfoyle thinks. He sounds so stupidly hot in that language.

Dinesh remains quiet for some seconds before slapping his butt which make him tense his body. After that Dinesh doesn't go back to lick his hole. He moves away and Gilfoyle knows this is his punishment. Dinesh is going to leave him like this and the worst part is not the fact he can't touch himself or that Dinesh won't touch him either for a while. The worst part is that he can't beg; nor can ask for forgiveness. There are no real options for him in order to get Dinesh again touching him in any way till the other thinks he has had enough. Gilfoyle arches his back completely and puts his ass up in a desperate attempt to tempt Dinesh. This of course is not enough but Gilfoyle knows some tricks too. Dinesh is not the only one with the ability to make him wet and desperate.

Gilfoyle breaths and opens his eyes before moving painfully slow to look directly at Dinesh and purrs tentatively at him with rough voice. And he can see how it works on Dinesh. He enjoys the way his lips part and how he's incapable of breathing for two seconds. Dinesh is absorbing the image and trying not to jump over Gilfoyle to fuck him right now. Gilfoyle sees how he clenches his hands and jaw. So he tilts his head a little bit more and whines. And with that Dinesh is over him and starts kissing his lower back; he licks his spine and makes a path with his saliva when he is going up to his neck. Dinesh puts away his hair and keeps licking his skin. One of his hands is on his neck too touching the leather collar; pushing it with care to oblige him to stretch his neck. Gilfoyle can feel the bulge on his pants through the fabric. He's hard and ready to fuck him. Dinesh kisses the back of his ear. " _I guess I can't be mad at you_." He mutters against his skin. He rests his hands on the sofa next to Gilfoyle's. " _I could fuck you right now but..._ " Gilfoyle has to make a real effort to keep listening. "Where is the fun in that?" He's talking in English now. Dinesh wants to know if he's up for this; if he can continue with the game. And Gilfoyle is ready for this; he's ready to keep going with this. He ready for whatever shit Dinesh has in mind. So he moves his body to his right and turns all he can to put his face next to Dinesh who bends to be more accessible for Gilfoyle. And then Gilfoyle licks his cheek and next he aims for his lips. Dinesh nods and frees Gilfoyle's body. " _Don't move._ " He goes back to Urdu. " _You still have to earn the final reward for being a good kitten_."

Gilfoyle hears how he opens the box and takes something. Dinesh spreads his legs again and suddenly Gilfoyle gasps when he feels the cold lube on his skin. Dinesh fingers are fast and don't play with his hole. Dinesh kisses his his right tight as a diversion because next thing Gilfoyle knows is that he's putting something inside him. It's something thin and with beads. At the begging is really thing but each bead is bigger than the previous. Gilfoyle moans with absolute pleasure.

When the toy is completely inside Dinesh instructs him with his hands to lay down on the ground facing up the ceiling. " _You can’t close your eyes_." It's urdu but Gilfoyle understand the word eyes so he nods understanding what he wants. Dinesh rests one hand on his stomach and then he moves the anal toy really slowly.

He's putting it out. Gilfoyle can feel each bead passing through his hole; he can relax a little bit his body since each bead is thinner than the previous one. Dinesh never rush. He takes his time as always and when the toy is almost out he starts putting it in again; never changing his pace. Gilfoyle groans when the bigger balls are entering again. Dinesh plays then with the thicker ones; in and out till he stops completely. Dinesh leans to Gilfoyle and kisses the tip of his cock, it's a brief contact and Gilfoyle gasps when he feels his wet lips kissing it so softly. He expects something else but Dinesh stands up and sits on the couch with a smirk.

Gilfoyle waits in silence. " _Remember_ Gilf, _good kittens don't close their eyes when their_ masters _tell them not to_." And Gilfoyle doesn't have time to think about what he just said when Dinesh shows him a little remote and push one bottom which makes the anal toy to start vibrating. He arches his body in surprise and groans loud and rough. It feels amazing. He closes his eyes for one second but he looks at Dinesh as fast as possible. And Gilfoyle sees him opening the zipper of his pants to take out his cock shamelessly in front of him.

The fucker strokes his dick staring at him. He's smirking and enjoying that moment too much. And while with one hand he's touching himself, the other one has the remote for the vibrator. Dinesh takes his time like he always does. He lets Gilfoyle to adapt before increasing the intensity of the vibrations. Gilfoyle opens his eyes all he can to please him. The toy feels amazing inside him and Gilfoyle is trying to control his body any time Dinesh push the bottom. Gilfoyle watches him stroking his dick; it’s hypnotizing the way his fingers close around it and travel up and down satisfying him completely.

Dinesh is absorbing the image of Gilfoyle on the ground. He can see the sweat all over his skin and has to stop the urge to lick his body completely at that exact second. He has to control himself; no matter how fucking sexy Gilfoyle is in that situation. His body is tense and shivering on the ground; and totally ready for Dinesh to fuck him whenever he wants to. However it's not the time yet. He intensifies the rhythm along with the speed of the vibrator. And that's too much for Gilfoyle who closes his eyes and moans to fast and loud. He’s about to cum. Dinesh knows he won't resist another minute more so he turns off the toy suddenly and fight against the urge to come till he sees how Gilfpyle’s body relaxes and he can open his eyes one more time. Gilfoyle's eyes are bright and numb; completely lost and unable to see anything in the room. And with that picture Dinesh finishes; his semen flies in front of him and feels so damn good.

He sighs and tries to catch his breath. He remains quiet for some seconds before standing up to take a small wet towel from the box to clean himself. He gives time to Gilfoyle to relax. He must be at his limit. Dinesh watches his chest going up and down with each quick breath. And he is sure with one only touch Gilfoyle would have an orgasm. Dinesh lay down next to him on the ground. He’s not going to move anytime soon so he goes to him and passes his arm under his head to make him be more comfortable and kisses his cheek. "Well done kitten."

Gilfoyle looks at Dinesh eager. He knows Dinesh needs some time but he would love to be fucked right now on the ground but Dinesh won't do it. He likes making him suffer. Dinesh takes pleasure stretching these moments between them. Gilfoyle doesn't have the patience or the control to do this. Gilfoyle likes fucking Dinesh without wasting time in games. Gilfoyle enjoys foreplay but he must admit that he would never be able to stop himself and mess around like Dinesh does when he has the time. He's about to close his eyes when Dinesh is kissing his cheek. It's a soft and quick touch that leaves Gilfoyle a warm feeling that is really comforting; Dinesh has that ability.

Gilfoyle knows he needs time to rest so he leaves him. He has his eyes closed and Gilfoyle asks himself if he could go to the kitchen to get something to eat. He's hungry after being all day busy with these sexual activities. Maybe he could go fast to get a snack; Gilfoyle is thinking about what to get when Dinesh stands up and goes out of the room to return two seconds later with food and water for him. It's like he can read his mind. He leaves the things in front of him and lies down on the ground again next to him. Gilfoyle starts eating in silence watching him.

Dinesh closes his eyes and sighs; "I just need some minutes." He is exhausted. He feels Gilfoyle moving next to him. Gilfoyle is nervous and needy. He really wants to be fucked but Dinesh doesn't move; he really needs to rest for some minutes before continuing with what they're doing. He feels Gilfoyle's fingers touching softly his cheek and smiles. "Just five more minutes." He says in English. Dinesh wants to fuck him but he can't do it just now. He needs time to recover.  And this is good for Gilfoyke; the more needy he is, the more eager he is during sex. So Dinesh remains quiet.

Gilfoyle finishes the food and looks at Dinesh whose eyes are closed. As usual the fucker will take his time. Gilfoyle focus his eyes on his trousers. Maybe he could free his cock to suck it a little bit, to speed things between them. Dinesh loves having his cock sucked. Gilfoyle watches the clock on the wall and estimates how much time Dinesh will need. His refractory period is slightly higher than his so probably after ten more minutes Dinesh will be able to be hard and ready to fuck him.

Ohhh fuck... Gilfoyle needs to be fucked like right now and time seems to pass so damn slow. Gilfoyle clenches his legs and try to think about something else that is not Dinesh fucking him on the ground. However it is difficult to put his mind in something else when Dinesh is lying down next to him with his legs a bit spread like an invitation of sorts.

Dinesh can feel Gilfoyle nervousness next to him. He is desperate at this point and Dinesh is enjoying it. Dinesh is not completely ready. "Just two more minutes kitten." However he could start slow and just go till he is ready to fuck him hard and deep. So Dinesh moves his legs to both sides and waits.

Gilfoyle understands what that means and does what he wants him to do. He opens his zip and really tentatively moves his head closer. He smells his cum and it's so fucking delicious. Gilfoyle breaths in; his smell is so intoxicating. And if he plays his cards right this will be inside him soon. Gilfoyle opens his mouth and bites the still flaccid bulge between his legs with care. There is no big reaction to his action but he can feel an almost imperceptible contraction. Dinesh is almost ready for this; he just needs a little help from his kitten.

Dinesh laughs with surprise when he feels Gilfoyle touching his skin. He has found a way through his underwear and now his tooth are biting him gentle. Dinesh leaves him play down there. Gilfoyle must be desperate to be fucked. His erection probably is hurting him at this point. However Dinesh doesn't move. He needs two more minutes and his mouth is doing a wonderful work there to awake him one more time. And the moment he feels a smothering fire growing inside him Dinesh knows he's ready to finish this. Hence he raises himself and sits on the ground.

His clothes are in the way. He needs to get rid of them. Dinesh likes feeling his body against his skin. He loves the way he reacts when the bodies touch; the friction between them. So he starts taking off his t-shirt and the moment his chest is out Gilfoyle is over it kissing it, licking it; he bites softly his nipples and leaves a trail of saliva over his skin. Gilfoyle is a little bit too much enthusiastic and makes Dinesh go back to the ground. His tongue is going over his lips asking for permission to enter. His hands are still going through his chest; his nails are going to leave a mark Dinesh is sure of that but he doesn't care at the moment. He arches his body and starts fighting to take off his trousers and underwear without breaking the contact. The moment he is completely naked Gilfoyle is over him on his hands and knees kissing him biting his lips from time to time, purring against his mouth. Dinesh feels his hard cock against his stomach and puts his hands on his waist to move his body down so with each movement their dicks stroke each other. "Good..." He moans. "Well done kitten."

It's time.

Dinesh push Gilfoyle body to be able to sit on the ground. When they are in from of each other Dinesh brings their heads closer till his mouth his next to his ear. One of his hands is stroking his hair when he speaks " _I told you good kittens get rewarded_." He mumbles and his breath hits Gilfoyle who shivers. " _Have you been a good kitten?"_

Gilfoyle doesn't know Urdu but there are moments when he understands what Dinesh is saying and he knows the answer to that question. He purrs long and rough. And Dinesh's hand closes around to his hair to pull him even closer. " _Good boy_." And his lips are touching his ear now and Gilfoyle melts when he hears him.

Dinesh invites him to lie down with his back against the floor. Gilfoyle looks how Dinesh places himself in front of him. Gilfoyle's eyes follow each one of his movements. Dinesh takes his legs and makes them go around his waist and takes some seconds to make his hands travel around his thighs and Gilfoyle knows he is going to stop messing around with him. Dinesh leans on and puts his hands on the ground. One quick kiss after Gilfoyle feels the tip of his dick going inside. Gilfoyle searches with his hands Dinesh's forearms and grabs them. He clenches his teeth and represses a moan till his dick is completely inside. " _Do you like your_ master _'s reward?_ " He asks in Urdu and Gilfoyle whines a little while nodding with his head. He has no idea what he just said but he doesn't care. He needs him to move. He needs him to allow him cum. Gilfoyle needs to orgasm hard...

Dinesh push his hip and goes even deeper. Gilfoyle feels his dick going out almost completely and holds his breath. To his surprise Dinesh starts moving with soft and slow pace. Gilfoyle whines with frustration. "Do you want it fast and hard?" Fucking Urdu and fucking Dinesh. What is he saying? What does he have to do? Gilfoyle is about to shout when suddenly Dinesh changes the rhythm completely and the next time his dick is going fast and raw inside him. He groans and digs his fingers on Dinesh's skin. More marks for him but Dinesh deserves them for making him this. Dinesh is going in and out fast but he still can do it harder. But instead of going balls deep inside him Dinesh stops. "I can't see your beautiful eyes."

Gilfoyle opens his eyes. He never realized he had closed them earlier. And the moment he's looking at Dinesh again the other increases the intensity of his thrusts and this time, this fucking time Dinesh hits him as hard as possible finding the exact point of pleasure for Gilfoyle. Dinesh can see the way his eyes beg him to let him cum but Dinesh doesn't say a word yet. He sees for one second his hard and full of pre-come and twitching cock and enjoys de view. Gilfoyle’s eyes are bright and numb; he’s incapable of looking at anything. He’s at his limit and Dinesh knows that; however he wants to push the situation a little bit more.

He increases speed of the thrusts and makes them harder. Gilfoyle's grip intensifies and his nails hurt. Dinesh waits and gets lost in Gilfoyle's yellow eyes. So hot. He just knows what he has to do but he knows the other can hold on for some more seconds, some more thrusts. This is going to be worth it. Dinesh goes as hard and deep as possible. And he sees the way his eyes loss the ability to focus in anything. His yellow eyes are numb and bright. And Dinesh knows it's the right moment to give him what he wants; what so desperately wants. " _You've done well kitten._ " He says between suffocated moans. " _You can come._ "

It's Urdu but Gilfoyle understands what that means without any doubt. He can come. He can finally come. And the moment Dinesh is completely inside him, hitting the exact spot of pleasure for him he can't fight anymore; his body feels like burning when he comes; his thick and warm cum goes from him dick hard and falls all over them. Dinesh feels how hits his belly and chest along with a high groan from Gilfoyle whose body loses all his strength and relaxes under him. Dinesh kisses him softly on the lips. " _You've done well..._ " Gilfoyle's grab frees his arms and all his body is loosen. Dinesh thinks about leaving him without finish. Gilfoyle looks exhausted and his eyes are wandering around without actually looking at anything.

And Dinesh is about to leave him when he feels one of his hands tapping his hand. It’s a frantic tap that Dinesh is not sure how to interpret. However the moment his dick starts going out the speed of the tapping increases. Gilfoyle wants him to come inside him. Dinesh doubts but after his persistence he decides to go on. His movements are not as hard as before but Gilfoyle is really sensitive and moans uncontrollably when Dinesh goes in and out. After some minutes Dinesh finishes with a load of cum inside his hole and falling over Gilfoyle with a satisfy groan.

Finally he leans next to Gilfoyle. He's exhausted. Dinesh waits for some words from Gilfoyle to know if he liked what they've been doing and if he enjoyed this because if the answer is yes Dinesh would be more than happy to repeat this experience for Gilfoyle. But when after one minute the other says nothing Dinesh worries. He turns his head and sees Gilfoyle pointing to the collar with parted lips and erratic breath. Dinesh nods and moves to be able to take it off. Dinesh runs his index finger around his neck before going to the hook. Gilfoyle gulps and he feels the way his Adam's apple goes up and down. And finally he retires the collar with care and sees there is no damage on his neck.

"Fuck." He sighs with hoarse voice. It's the first thing he has said this day. "This was fucking amazing Dinesh." Gilfoyle is still breathless but he sounds happy which makes Dinesh smiles. They've been dating for months now and Dinesh is usually pretty confident towards what they have and the sex but there are some moments when he doubts about what he's doing and if he's doing it right. Gilfoyle is not very expressive but Dinesh is learning how to read his voice and eyes; and Gilfoyle is being more open when they are alone. So knowing Gilfoyle has enjoyed this makes Dinesh happy and gives him some more ideas for the future.

Dinesh thinks about moving to the sofa or going to the kitchen to get something to eat because he's hungry but he is exhausted after sex... Hence Dinesh decides to rest for a while and go later to get food later. He closes his eyes and feels Gilfoyle's body hugging him. In some moment he falls asleep.

When Dinesh wakes up he has something soft covering his body, one of Gilfoyle’s horrendous robes. He opens his eyes and sees Gilfoyle who is completely naked under his ugly and open housecoat. "Good morning princess." He greets him. Dinesh is about to tell him to fuck off when Gilfoyle is offering his hand to help him to stand up. "I've ordered pizza." Dinesh nods when he hears those words he's ravenous. "Your favourite." Gilfoyle tends to forget that it's their favourite since the two of them like the same pizza but Dinesh ignores him; Gilfoyle is trying to be nice. Dinesh puts on Gilfoyle's robe. His body hurts; he shouldn't have slept on the ground. He's not the one who can sleep in any place like a fucking cat. "I was thinking we could have dinner and play videogames."

"Perfect." He's not in the mood for more sex that day. He really wants to rest. "Fortnite?"  Gilfoyle nods. Dinesh looks at the couch and sees some stains. Richard is going to be so mad. Gilfoyle laughs behind him; he's thinking exactly the same. When Richard discovered they were having sex he only asked for two things: no fucking at the work place and no fucking in the common areas. They have respected none of them and they are really proud of that. Richard knows they fuck in the living room and bathroom but he doesn't know yet they have fucked in the work place too. It's fun to do it there where they have to be really careful to not being caught. Dinesh sits in the sofa and two seconds later Gilfoyle is next to him with two beers in his hands. Hi gives one to Dinesh who takes a long sip.

"We have to do this again. Do you know when it’s the next time they have a convention?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I start writing PWP and I actually write PWP (I usually end writing angst). So this was like a challenge for me in many aspects... I'm terrified with the result.
> 
> This is all for the moment as I said I hope you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
